I'll Be Waiting
by Fanpire109
Summary: future fic Lucas is in a coma from a car accident 1 year ago will Brooke wait until he's ready to wake up or will she give up on him and let him die?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I own notihnig. How sad is that?

Brooke looked down at the still form he still hadn't woken up. it had

been exactly one year today that Lucas was in the car accident.

Brooke was pregnant when it happened. She gave birth to twins a month

after. They made five kids thatthey had together. They are now 11 months

old, and they know that Lucas is their Daddy and that once he starts to

get btter he will wake up.

THey have five kids five blonde haired blue eyed kids.

Amber- age 8

Anna-age 7

Austin-age4

Adam- age 11 months

Abby-age 11 months

They all had Lucas's hair and eyes,but Anna and Abby looked more like

brooke,and Amber,Austin,and adam looked more like Lucas. Infact Austin

Looked just like Lucas.

Brooke looked down at him his heart rate was finally normal. he was

getting stringer every day. Done of his injuries like his busted knee and

stuff like that weren't healing yet because he was still very weak.

He was on life support,but because on brooke's extremely successful

clothing line hoes over bros and Lucas NBA contract they could afford

lucas's medical needs as well as anything the kids wanted or needed.

The only reason they weren't happy is because Lucas was lying

unconcious in a hospital bed fighting for his life and they couldn't do anything

about it.

Brooke took one last looke at him and hoped that he would come back

soon.

Should I write more? Is it good? please leave a review and let me know

what you think. if you have an idea for this story please let me know

and I will consider it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. How sad is that?

Brooke walked in to the house to see Lucas and Nathan's younger sister

by 6 years Sarah. She was helping Austin and Adam build a house out of

legos.

"Mom, Aunt Sarah made our hair pretty," said Anna excitedly.

Brooke had a smile on her face it was like when they were with Sarah

she always did something to help them forget that their father was still

unconscious in a hospital bed.

"She sure did. Amber, Anna since you two are the two oldest can you

please watch the little ones while Aunt Sarah and I talk"? Brooke asked still with a smile on her face from seeing her kids not moping around.

"Sure, mom," said Amber

Brooke and Sarah got up to talk in the kitchen.

When they walked in the kitchen Brooke enveloped Sarah in a huge hug.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you, so much. They all had smiles on their faces. I've never even seen the twins smile before.," Brooke said as she started to tear up.

"Brooke it was no problem. It felt good to see them all smile, Sarah

said.

"Okay how about a not sad subject like how are you and Garrett"? Brooke

asked her playfully.

"Well, he asked me to marry him this morning and I said yes, but it

is going to be a long engagement. I won't get married if Lucas is in the

hospital. I think he is going to be waking up soon. I know Lucas and

he's going to wake upon a special day like the twins' birthday. ya know,"

Sarah said.

"I think you're right. As soon as you said that I started to also get

that feeling," Brooke said.

After talking for a little while Sarah decided to go home, so she

hugged and kissed all the kids and then hugged Brooke and went home.

Brook made dinner and after eating and getting all kids bathed; they all got on the sofa for their nightly home movie. They always had Lucas in them and all six of them would just have a good cry together. They would just let all the tears they had been keeping in the past day out. After it was over they would all cuddle into Brooke's arms and have until they couldn't cry anymore. Brooke thought it was a good idea and it was.

She asked the kids one day if they liked doing that and they said yes

because it helped them remember their daddy.

A little later that night Amber came into Brooke's room fighting back

tears.

"Mama, Can I have some more cry time tonight?" Amber asked her mother

as tears started to stream down her face. they called cry time when they

would cry in Brooke's arms. they would cry other times during the day.

"Of course, come here, babe. Brooke said as she opened her arms and

tears started to fall down her own face because she saw how much pain her

daughter was in.

"I need him, so much Mom." Amber cried into her mother's arms,

B: I know ,babe. it's hard, but he is getting better and I know that

when he wakes up and finds out how long he was asleep he will feel guilty.

A:I don't want him to feel guilty

B: I know, but he will

A: if I talk to him. will he hear me?

B:Yeah,babe. His hand might even move a little to hold yours

A:REALLY!

B:Yeah. that is the first sigh to show someone struggleing out of a

coma and the doctor said he is so close to that

A:Since tomorrow's Saturday can I spend the day at the hospital with

daddy.

B:Of course we all can

A:Thanks, Mom. Oh, and I eant to get there when visiting hours start

Amber said as get got off of roke and lucas's bd.

B: That's a great idea. Night, Babylove you

Nignt mom love you too

That night Amber slept great knowing that she was going to see her dad

the next day

PLease send a review to let me knw if you like it and if you want me to

write more.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING! HOW SAD IS THAT!

"Mommy?" Austin called from his car seat.

"What ya need, baby doll?" Brooke asked her oldest son

"To ask you a question," Austin said in his sweet little voice.

"Okay, Baby. What's you're question?" Brooke asked dreading that the

question would lead to a sad answer.

"Why doesn't Uncle Nathan call Aunt Sarah Bear like him and Daddy used

to?" Brooke realized that this question was unexpected but still had a

sad answer and she didn't want to lie to that sweet and innocent face.

"Because your Daddy gave her that nickname when she was little and it

hurts for your Uncle Nathan to be calling her that while your Daddy

can't," Brooke told her son sadly.

"Do you guys know how he gave it to her or that not long after that was

when they formed their special bond that they left Nathan out

of?" Brooke asked slightly laughing at how Nathan would complain about having

middle child syndrome because Lucas and Sarah were so close and he wasn't as close to them.

"No. Will you please tell us, mama?' Anna asked her mother.

"Sure babe.

Flash back with Brooke commend trying them. Whatever it's flashbacks with Brooke talking

Okay your Daddy was about 8 and Aunt Sarah was two. it was Christmas and the boys decided it would be fun to put bows on her because they already opened all their presents plus helped her with hers. by help I mean open them for her. she got mad and growled. She did that when she was angry. your dad called her Bear and since she liked it they called her bear.

When I started to date your dad he introduced her as Bear and I'm like that's an odd name. She's like that's just what they call me my name s Sarah. Did Lucas tell you his middle name is Eugene? Nathan's is Barthomew. I have a good one it's Raleigh. I'm the only one with a good middle name. It should be a first name I should name my daughter that. does that mean I'm conceded. Your Dad had to come tell me that she had stopped talking to me. she was just rambling to herself.

okay next is their special bond. after they started to cal her Bear she growled more which freaked your dad out. One day your Dad fell off his back and like tore off all the meat off his leg. there was blood everywhere. He was only nine, so he cried because it hurt is bad. Your Grandpa Dan came outside with Sarah because he heard a loud noise and your Dad screaming. Dan saw what happened because your dad was freaked hurt and because Grandma Karen was going to kill him for not watching him better because she was at the dentist with Nathan. Well he went to Lucas and told him he was gonna get something tow rap around his leg and then bring him to the hospital also to watch Sarah for a second so he could go get it and call Karen to let her know what happened. He didn't need her going in the street a getting it by a car.

He comes back out side and Your Dad is crying still, but Sarah is hugging him and telling him that it was going to be okay. Dan had to smile he took Lucas's leg and wrapped the damp towel around it. He picks your Dad up pit him and Sarah into he car and went to the hospital.

Your dad's Leg was broken in FIVE places. and they had to sew the meat back in. He wore a cast for almost THREE MONTHS!

(I hope you enjoyed flash backs with Brooke you may have more if you

want.)

"Hey, guys here let are going see Daddy." Said Brooke.

Once in the hospital and at his room Amber asked if she could talk to him alone first.

"Hi,Daddy, It's Amber." Said amber while walking over to his bed and slipping her hand into his.

"I miss you so much," she said starting to cry.

(the rest is Amber Crying and talking to her dad to her Dad. I'll let

you ko when she's done)

Please,Daddy,Please wake up. I need you so much. Yesterday at school some girl asked why we didn't care enough to give you a funeral after you died. that hurt I started crying the teacher came over and he asked me what was wrong I told what the girl said and them I screamed that You weren't dead just in a coma. She was like apparently he doesn't care enough about us to get wake up. After that he told her to go to the principal's office after explaining that sometimes people get trapped in comas. I really love you daddy and I need you to wake up so bad. I don't know how much more I can take.

I'M A DADDY'S GIRLAND SO IS ANNA. AND ABBY PROABABLY WOULD BE ,TOO. IF YOU AWAKE. I HATE THAT MAN THAT WRECKED INTO US! HOW DID ME AND ANNA COME OUT SCRATCHLESS,AUSTIN A BROKEN ARM, AND THE MAN INTHE TRUCK THAT HIT A FRACTURED WRISR! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! HE WAS CRUNK AND ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS WEAR A CAST FOR AWEEK! A WEEK! AND YOU'RE STILL UNCONSCIOUS FOR A YEAR! DADDY I NEED YOU SO BAD! LIFE IS SO HARD WIHTOIUT YOU. IT WAS PERFECT BEFORE!

At least my teacher stood up for me, huh?

(now it is regular)

Amber felt something squeeze her hand. She looked down at her Dad and saw that he was moving ALOT. She was about to go get a doctor, but he gripped her hand tighter. She heard he mumble something that sounded like." I guess you have a pretty good teacher than. With that Lucas did something He hadn't done in a year. He opened his eyes.

I hope you liked that chapter. let me know if it made you cry because I

was crying while writing it. Next Nathan, Haley, Garret and others are

put introduced in the story. Should Nathan and Haley have kids? how

many?

If you are wondering Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley are 25. Garret is 21, and Sarah is 19. Should I put Peyton in the story? What other character should be in this story/

Let me know what you think. the more reviews the faster I update.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier:I OWN NOTHING. HOW SAD IS THAT?

specila thanks to FUTUREMRS.MURRAY8192 who mad it so i updated today

"Daddy you're awake," Amber squeled. "I'm gonna get mom and the doctor

maybe he'll take the tube out of your throath. I'm so glad you're

awake!" she squeled as she carefully hugged him so she wouldn't hurt him and

thankissed his forehaed and left the room to go get her mother.

"Mom, he's awake!

REally? asked anna

Amber nonned her head.

You guys stay here I"m gonna go get the doctor okay? said Brooke

She felt like jumping up and down just like her children were but than

she remembered that she was the adult and that if Lucas was really

awake he probably was in oain and really wanted that ventalator out of his

throath.

Brooke and the doctor walked inside of Lucas's room to see him there

with his eyes closed.

"Maybe she thought he opened his eyes. he still appears to be comatose

to me. said the doctor.

Lucas proved him wrong by opening his eyes. Brooke relized that she

missed his baby blues even thought all their kids have them she missed

his.

"Hey luke glad to see you're awake.

Soam i,mister scott now would you like for me to take the venalator

out?

lucas nodded his head yes while thinkg "What idiot would want a tube

down their throath that goes into thier lungs and makes them breathe when

they fell like they can breathe inthier own.

DOc:OKay i'm gonna turn uit off try to breathe through the tube. after

i take it out don't try to talk until i tell you you can. i'm goonna

put you on oxygen after to help you breathe becasue your lungs are still

weak proabaly becuase they both colapsed.

the doctor did all this and Brooke just stared at her husband. what

pulled her out of her trance wqas her husbands weak,raspy voice.

L:Brooke are you okay? you were staring into space there.

B:I"m fine becasue you're okay.(Turned to the doctor) He is okay,right?

Doc:I need to examanie his injuries forst. She said

she exananed Lucas from Top to Bottim and everything was like it was

when they first layed him in that bed. she called for a very powerful

pain reliver.

Doc:His right knee is the worst he will need lots of physical theraphy

for that.his skull is still badly brusied but hte swelling is gone

because of the coma but that wasn't why he was unconcious so long. He has

hemmerage to his brain so he will need lots of rest. his lungs are weak

but strengthening. other than that his chest will proabaly hurt because

of the seat belt. any qoestions?

L:How long was i asleep and are my 3 kids okay they were with me? I

think Amber was in here when I woke up so Apparantly she's okay. but hat

about Anna and Austin are they okay? Brooke why is your stomach big

anymore ? Are the twins okay?

B: You've been unconcious for a year. The twins are 11 months old.

During the wreck Anna and amber got out with out a single scratch but

Ausitn broke his arm. They're all okay and were all jumping up and down in

the lobby when i left.

That's all for now. sorry abouot the no Naley thing but that was a

brucas moment and my bad wrist is hurting from all this typing.

For thse whod on't know i updated my story "can you save me before it's

too late" yesterday so if you read it cheak it out if oyu haven't yet

it is about what would happen if Keith didn't get inthere in time and

Jimmy shot Lucas.

REMEMBER PLEASE LEAVE A REIVEW THEY MAKE ME WANT TO REVIEW. PLEASE TELL

ME IF YOU WANT NALEY TO HAVE KIDS AND WHAT CHARACTERS YOU WANT IN THIS

STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE SARAH SHE IS IN MY OTHER OTH FANFIC TOO AND

PRABABLY WILL BE INEVERYONE THAT I WRITE. SORRY IF THE MEDICAL THINGS

WEREN'T RIGHT I'M NOT A DOCTOR I'M 13 BUT I WANT TO BE A BRAIN SURGENT WHEN

I GROW UP. THROBBING WRIST GOTTA GO. ODN'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,

NEMO123489


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: I own notihng

"Luke you need sleep put them down" she sadi laughing at how he

eouldn't let go of any of his kids ecpecially the twins.

Just then Sarah walked in and behind her was Garret.

S:"Hey Luke"

L:Hey ,bear Come here" He said letting the kids down

Sarah laid down in her big brother's arms and felt the safest she had

since his accident

Nathan and Haley walked in with their two kids and Lucas could see

Haley's pregnant stomach.

YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! NOT PART OF THE STORY 2 OF MY IDIOT FRIENDS ARE

HERE AND ONE TOLD ME TO WRITE THAT,SO I DID JUST IGNORE IT. I WISH I

COULD IGNORE MY FRIENDS RIGHT NOW THEY'RE WEIRD

H: Hey buddy" she said as she kissed his forehead.

N: Hey big brother I missed you." Nathan said as he joined his brother

and sister in the bed.

all three of them just sat in the bed and hugged each other because

they haven't in a year.

i know it is extremely short but one of my friends that was here i

found stabbed me in the back and she left my house. i can't write anymore

because i'm SO pissed off it will effect my story.

sorry i'll try to update tomorrow

love to all my readers,

nemo123489

review even though it is extremely short reviews make me want want to

update faster and ideas and comments are always welcome


	6. Chapter 6

Story:i'll be waiting

disclamier:I own notihng how sad is that?

Brooke couldn't belivev that this was real. this is the same way she

felt when he got in the accident now that he was awake after a full

yearshe couldn't believe it.

Aunt Brooke,are you okay? asked ryan nathan and haley's 4 year old

son

yah sweetie i'm fine she sadias she hugged the little boy.

ANthan and haley also have an 11 year old daughter anamed mackenzie and

hlaey was 7 months pregnant with another boy.

after everybody had left sarah and garret took Amber,anna

austin,adam,and abby

L:Brooke what are you thinkin'?

B:the same right after your accident. like i'm in a dream but this is a

good dream not a nightmare.

l;come here i'm okay brooke i'm not gonna leave you again i promise.

b;you better not because i love you too much,broody

l:i love you to,cheery

B:get some sleep luke i love you goodnight

L:love you to godnight

Author thingy

i know it awas short but i'm like tired i went see the grudge 2 go see

it it is awesome.

i have to go to sleep becaus ei'm going to my grandma's tomorrow

because my step-cousin who is pregnant is going to be there

love to all my readers

nemo123489


	7. i'm so sorry!

Story: I'll be waiting

Disclaimer: I won nothing how sad is that?

Chapter tile: I AM SO SORRY!

Author's note

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter just telling you why I haven't updated

in a while. I have a 200 point science project due Wednesday plus a

current even plus a science test. we have an all day fieldtrip Thursday so

maybe I can update then. I also haven't been updating I've been sick so

I've been in bed alot.plus graduating this year so we have all those

feidle trips to different highschools we can go to plus people talking

to us about our futures.plus hating a girl that used to be my friend. I

just wan tot say that I will be updating this story probably in the

next week. if I don't by then send my messages and make me update.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,

NEMO123489


	8. Chapter 8

story title: i'll be waiting  
chapter title: welcome home  
disclamier; i own nothing how sad is that?

um before i start i want to preapologize for spelling mistakes  
i'mtyping this while trying to brush a knot out of my hair that is the  
size of  
a bird's nest

doc:" well everything seems okay.but i'm putting you on bedrest until  
you start physical therapy in 3 weeks. okay now all you have to do is  
sign out an dbe back here for check ups and therapy. goodbye and a  
nurse4  
will be here soon with crutches an da wheel chair."

B:thank you so much  
L: Yeah thansk  
lucas reallydidn't care. he just wanted tog et out of the hospital.  
today was the twins' first birthday and he just wanted to get home. he  
had  
missed so much of thier lives and he didn;t want to miss anything  
else.

B:you ready to go,luke  
L:hell yea

brooke helped lucas get into their bed fro the fisrt time in over a  
year.

B:okay broods rest up becasue we have the twins' party tmorrow.  
L;okay it just feels great to be back on my own bed.

just then anna came into the room.

AN:Daddy can i lay down with you for a little while at least untilk yuo  
fall asleep  
L:Of coures come here,babe

B:Okay well i'm going down staris. Anna you;re in charge up here make  
sure he sleeps and watch and make sure his knee stays elevated.  
and she left after covering them up and kissing each on hte head.

Anna laid there and watched as her father's breathe softened and eh  
fell asleep.

AN:Daddy? you okay? You're gonna wake up soon right?

DADDY!

"what baby are you okay?" Lucas asked after been woken up by his  
daughter's screams

AN:crying into his chest I thought you weren't gonna wake up again. i  
got scared because that's what you loked like in the hospital but you  
had a lot of wires and tubes in you.

L:anna look at me,sweetie. I promise that when i go to sleep i''m gonna  
wake up just like i just did. I"m not in that comma anymore and i'm not  
going back i love you guys wayt oo much to leave you. do you  
understand? she nods her head okay good now snuggle up with me nad  
let's take  
a nap becasue i'm tired and you look tired too. okay?

AN:okay i love you Daddy

L: i love you too,princess.

Later that night around 11 broke wakes up looks at Lucas to find him  
awake.

B: Lucas what are you still doin up babe? she asks as she runs her  
fingers throuhg his hair and kisses his head.

L:just thinking about how guilty i feel about leaving you like that for  
a year.

B: lucas you didn't leave us on purpose you were in a coma. the doctor  
said that she could tell you fought to not go inot it and that you  
fought every second yuo were int i to come back to us. that's why you  
were  
still so hurt wheny ou woke up. that is also the only reason why you  
even woke up. they didn't think that you would wake up at all. Lucas  
you  
ahve to stop blaming yourself,baby, you did evrytinhg you could so that  
you could live and so we wouldn't have to losse you. tons of people die  
like thata ndwe were os lucky. we almost lost you but you we didn't.  
sure it was hard living without you for a year hoping and praying for  
you  
to wake up but you could've died.

L: i know that but anna was so scared whe i fell asleep. I talked to  
her na di think she's okayu but I don't want them to be scared for me  
to  
fall asleep.

B:I know BabyTaking him into her armsand running her fingers thruhg  
his har i know but they'll calm down. you'll see just get some rest we  
ahve a big day tomorrow.

Brooke watched as the most beautiful man in the world fell asleep on  
her chest and she thought that Sarah was right something really special  
happened on the twins' birthday it wasn't the day Lucas woke up but  
even  
better it was the day that he came home.

that night Brooke fell asleep running her fingers through her hsband's  
golden locks with a smile on her face. that was the first night since  
the night before the wreck that Brooke had a good night's sleep.

THAT'S ALL UNTIL NEXT TIME. LET ME KNOW SOME OF THE TIHIGNS YOU WANT TO  
HAPPEN IN THIS STORY BECASUE THIS STORY IS FOR YA'LL AND I WANT YOU TO  
ENJOY IT. PLEASE REVIEW BECASUE THEY MAKE ME FEEL GOOD. I HOPE YOU LIEK  
IT SO FAR.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,  
NEMO123489


	9. Preparing for the Party

Story title: I"ll be waiting  
Chapter Title: Preparing for the party  
Disclemier: I own nothing how sad is that?

Brooke woke up and felt something on her chest. She looked down to see  
the form of her sleeping husband. His head was resting on her chest.  
She just stared down at him watching his chest rise and fall; she just  
now realized how bad it hurt that whole year not to be able to hold him  
in her arms.

She finally felt right. She knew that the hole in her heart was from  
him lying their helpless. 

She gently placed her lips on his fore head and then she placed him  
back on his side of the bed so she could get out of bed to get ready for  
the twins' first b-day party.

It was spnongebob themed since that was their favortie cartoon that  
they both liked.

She made sure that Lucas was comfortable adn that his knee was  
elevated.

The only bad thing about todya was that Lucas was on bed rest and would  
have to be laying flat on his back on the couch the entire time.

Brooke that realized that that was better than him still being in the  
hospital,unconsicous in the hospital,or even worse then eithger of those  
HIM DEAD. Just the thought sent shivers up Brooke's spine.

AU: Morning Mommy.  
B: MOrning babu where's your brother and sisters.  
Au: uh ADam's a sleep,and abby,amber,and anna are down stares eating.  
B: confused eating what?  
Au: Oh Aunt HALey and UNcle NAth cam with Ryan and Mackenzie with  
breakfast are were gonna brign some to you and Daddy in bed but you're up.   
You ruined it for yourself mommy,  
B: well I guess I can go give them a hand.

She then picked her 4-year-old up and began walking down the stairs.

Brooke loked at Austin and then realized he could have been hurt a  
whole lot worse then he was when they got in that wreck.

FLashback

8 month pregnant Brooke walks or more like wobbles into the emergency  
waiting room crying histericly.

She goes to receptionist's desk and says

B: I got a call that my husband and kids were in a car accident and i  
have to know if they're okay. where are they?

R: Sweetheart calm down I need the last name and your husband's first  
name

B: SCott is the last name and Lucas is my husband's name.

R: OKay well OH I found it the children's names are Amber, Anna, and  
Austin?

B: Yes are my babies okay?

R: well AMber and Anna cam out scratchless.

B: Oh Yes What about my guys are they okay

R: austin has a broken are and well your husband needs surgery and he's  
unconsious we can't allow a doctor to operate unless consent forms are  
signed.

B: Okay give me them he's gotta be okay

R: Here you go Sweetiehands Brooke the forms

B: Thansk yousigns the papers and hands them back

R: Sweetie if it makes you feel anybetter I saw him when he was brought  
in adn I oculd just teel that he's a fighter.

B: THank you but whrer are my children?

R: The girls will be in the waiting room since they weren't injured but  
Austin is gettign his arm fixed up. HE's in Exam room 4 and as soon  
as the doctor's done just go in the waiting room and the doctor will  
let you know when Lucas is in recovery.  
B: Thank you so much

R: you're welcome sweetie adn don't worry i know that everything will  
turn otu okay.

B: I hope you're right

end of flashback

Brooke looked at the little boy in her arms whose head was on her  
shoulder.

She kissed his forehead and gently rubbed his back

Brooke then reslizeed her life was on the road back to being completely  
perfect.

PLEASE LET ME KNNOW WHAT YOU THINK ALSO I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY.

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,  
NEMO123489


End file.
